


Petrificación

by Paquito09



Series: Petrificacion y purificación [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, dea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquito09/pseuds/Paquito09
Summary: Luz va a rescatar a eda, pero el emperador belos le atiende una trampa, así que Luz pelea con el emperador belos, pero le da un trató, ¿Lo aceptará o no?
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: Petrificacion y purificación [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Petrificación

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia, es dedicada al creador XxCeleRodrixX de la historia I'm sorry eda, es la historia que me gusto, pero lo borro, así que se lo edico a el

Luz camina hacía la sala de trono junto con Lilith y king, "es aquí humana, mi hermana está arriba" dijo Lilith, "gracias" dijo luz

De repente Luz ve la sala y no hay nada de guardias, "que raro, no hay guardias" dijo luz, "que" dijo Lilith, entonces unas manos de árbol atrapó a Lilith y king, "vaya con que decidiste traicióname Lilith, que pena de ti" dijo él emperador belos que uso su dedo para lleva a Lilith y king a la máquina de petrificación, luz va a rescatar a king pero otro árbol atrapó a luz "papá, contigo quiero hablar" dijo el emperador belos.

  
  


Entonces luz no se queda así " liberarlos ahora" que Luz uso el bastón y se liberó y uso su poder de hielo, pero belos no esquivo "muy bien", el emperador belos desaparecio y apareció detrás de luz "creó que jugaré contigo", uso su dedo y lo lanzó hacía la pared como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, entonces Luz se levanta y ve que un hacha se cae de encima, entonces Luz lo esquiva corre y dos árboles de mano quiere agarrar a luz, pero saca sus grifos de papel, y los destruye, luz vuela y va con el emperador belos, pero el emperador belos saca un gusano gigante y se lo come, pero él gusano gigante explota y aterriza al suelo, entonces un árbol de mano agarró a luz y aparece "eso es todo", no de todo" dijo luz que puso su grifo en el piso y logró golpea el ojo del emperador belos, el emperador belos se lastimo pero no es suficiente, " jajajajaja, me gusta tu espíritu, pero no es suficiente" dijo el emperador belos que se acerca a Luz, se agacha para ver a luz "tengo un trató que nunca puedes rechazar, dejaré libre a la dama búho, su hermana y su mascota, a cambió, tu vida".

Luz se quedó horrorizada, entonces escucha el sonido de eda gritando, "tic toc, tic toc" dijo él emperador belos haciendo el sonido de reloj.

Entonces Luz suspira "está bien, acepto, solo déjame despedime de eda".

Entonces el emperador belos libera a luz y se levanta, camina hacia el círculo de piso y sube junto con el emperador belos, cuando llegaron el emperador belos apaga la máquina "kikomora, abre la jaula", kikomora hacé el círculo y libera a eda, entonces el emperador belos usa su dedo de eda y lo conveniente normal, pero aún no lo quita la maldición, entonces luz se acerca a eda "eda, eres libre" dijo luz llorando, "niña que haces, por qué no te has ido aun" dijo eda, entonces luz saca la llave y se lo devuelve a eda, " luz que haces, porque me devuelve el portal" dijo eda, entonces luz abraza a eda, "lo siento mucho eda, dile a mamá que lo extraño mucho" dijo luz llorando.

Entonces el emperador belos agarrar el hombro de luz para separar a eda "bien dama de búho, Lilith y su mascota, vayanse de aquí" usa sus dedos de chasquido y lo transporta hacía dónde está la gente.

"Willow que hacé luz" dijo Gus

"No lo sé" dijo Willow pensando, pero al final ya sabe que le va hacer a luz

"Bien humana ya es hora" dijo el emperador belos, entonces luz camina hacía el centro y kikomora vuelve a poner la jaula.

  
  


entonces el emperador belos va hacía el público "HABITANTES DE ISLA HIRVIENTE, LA DAMA BÚHO NO SERÁ PETRIFICADA, PERO A CAMBIO SERÁ LA HUMANA QUE TOMARA SU LUGAR", entonces la máquina se volvió a encender y dispara a luz, ella grita de dolor, no duró ni un minuto y se convierte en piedra "esté sea la primera humana que sea castigada por no cumplir las normas"

Eda llora por luz, King también llora, al igual willow y Gus.

Amity ve la esfera lo que pasó, amity está llorando, de repente llega sus hermanos llorando lo vieron todo, ellos abrazaron a su hermana y ella los corresponde.

Camilia está tranquila trabajando, pero aún triste por mandar al campamento, entonces decide que mañana va visitar a su hija

Pasaron 10 días, Willow y Gus no tiene ánimos para hacer magia, amity aún sigue estudiando, pero todavía está triste, eda está la casa búho pensando para rescatar a luz pero la idea es como, Lilith vive con eda pero se niega hablar siente que perdió la confianza.

Mientras tanto el emperador belos estudio muchos libros y entonces va a su cuarto y ve un vestido, un vestido de aquerrale pero es de mujer, una capa blanca, traje negro, el tamaño es de luz.

Entonces la ve "jajaja, tonta dama búho", el emperador belos ve algo, la estatua de Luz

**Author's Note:**

> La historia que dije de la purificación es que lo que pasa me equivoqué cuáles la diferencia de purificación y petrificacion así que primero colocar la primera petrificacion y luego la que sigue la purificación la historia que dije de el poder de amor


End file.
